Somebody to Love
by khfan12
Summary: A new girl transfers to McKinley High. She and Sam fall in love after he saves her life. Will their relationship last when her ex, who raped her, comes to town? What about when the New Directions go to New York for Nationals and they run into one of her old bullies?
1. I want to sing

**Hello! ~khfan12 here! This is my first Glee fanfiction and It's with Sam and someone else! ^^ **

**I hope you guys like it, I've been working hard on this for the past week. I'm going to spend at least a week on every chapter, that way I can correct what errors there are in them and that way I can be sure that nothing is missing. Chaper one has gone through about 3 drafts, and this is the final draft.**

**So...enjoy.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee. I only own my Character, Emily.**

* * *

><p>Glee: Thunder<p>

01: I want to sing

A girl walked into the auditorium of William McKinley High School and to the stage. She smiled and looked around. She walked towards the stage and got on it. She faced where the seats are and her smile faded.

"_**You'll never be good at anything**__._"

The bangs of her chin length light brown hair fell into her face as she looked down. She looked up and tucked some hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and started talking to herself. "Now…I will sing 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine….Enjoy." She said, whispering the last part. She closed her eyes and imagined a microphone in front of her and an audience. The music started and she opened her mouth to sing.

"…_A falling star fell from your heart__  
><em>_And landed in my eyes__  
><em>_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them__  
><em>_And now it's left me blind_…"

In the hallway, Sam and Mercedes were talking, when Sam suddenly stopped walking. "Hey, you okay?" Mercedes asked. "Shh…Do you hear that?" Sam asked. The sound of someone singing floated out of the auditorium and Sam walked in.

"…_In the shadow of your heart__  
><em>_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat__  
><em>_I tried to find the sound__  
><em>_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness__  
><em>_So darkness I became_…"

"Who is that?" Sam asked. "Huh, I don't know. I think she might be new or something. I saw her in one of my classes earlier." Mercedes said.

"…_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight__  
><em>_In the shadow of your heart_  
><em>I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map<em>_  
><em>_And knew that somehow I could find my way back__  
><em>_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too__  
><em>_So I stayed in the darkness with you_…"

Sam turned to Mercedes. "Whoever she is, she's good." Mercedes said. "Hey…I know this song." Sam said, starting to walk towards the stage. He started singing along with the girl, jumping in on the last few lines.

"…_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight__  
><em>_In the shadow of your heart__  
><em>_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out__  
><em>_You left me in the dark__  
><em>_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight__  
><em>_In the shadow of your heart_…"

The girl stopped singing, panting, and was surprised to see Sam and Mercedes, realizing that Sam was the voice she heard singing with her. She blushed and asked them a question. "W-Who are you?" Her voice was uneasy. Mercedes smiled and stepped forward. "Mercedes Jones. That was you singing right?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"You're amazing!" Mercedes grinned. The girl jumped off of the stage and walked over to Sam and Mercedes. She smiled. "Thanks. I'm Emily. Emily Rae." She held her hand toward Mercedes and Mercedes shook it. "Nice to meet you Emily." She said, smiling. Emily turned to Sam and held out her hand. "And you are?" She asked. Sam shook her hand. "Sam Evans." He said. Emily tilted her hand. "Oh? Are you the Sam that doesn't like green eggs and ham?" Emily said with a grin on her face. Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He said with a smile on his face. "Hey Emily, you should totally join Glee club." Mercedes said.

"Really? You guys have a Glee Club here?" Emily asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Mercedes asked. Emily shrugged. "I dunno. Some schools don't. Some have show choir instead. My old school did and I was in it there." She said. "You were in show choir?" Sam asked. Emily nodded. "Some of the girls sang like Christina Aguilera, Some like Amy Lee, Kelly Clarkson and Katy Perry. Some of the guys sang like Ne-yo, Nelly and other male singers I won't name for their sake. Some of the girls were total bitches as well, and it was horrible having to be in the same show choir as them." Emily said, a grimace on her face. "Really? Didn't you have any friends?" Mercedes asked. "Oh sure, two of them. They were awesome. One of them was like the sister I've never had. Her name is Raven Williams and she was an awesome singer. She was one of the few girls that had a soprano voice that sang like Beyonce. There was also Brett, who was my best guy friend. He had a kind of…Ne-yo voice, mixed with a tenor voice. They were my best friends." Emily said, smiling. "Did you have a boyfriend?"

Emily froze, feeling a sinking feeling in her chest, one that she hasn't felt since about a month ago. She heard someone call her name, and it felt far away. Everything felt so far away, so…cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip, feeling a tear escape. "_No…I'm not ever going to go back to that time…I won't ever let that happen again…I…I don't want-_" Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Emily!"

She opened her eyes to see Sam holding onto her shoulders, both he and Mercedes were looking at her with concern clearly on her face. "Um…S-Sorry. I…" Emily started, but couldn't find the words. "Hey, sorry I asked, okay? If you didn't want to talk about it…you could have said something." Sam said, a blush appearing on his face, showing his embarrassment. Emily shook her head. "It's…it's okay. It was my fault. I thought of a bad memory. Don't worry about it, okay Sam?" Emily said, giving Sam a smile. Emily turned to Mercedes. "You asked me about joining your Glee club?" She asked. "U-um…yeah. Do you want to go audition now? We were on our way to Glee right now." Mercedes said. "Yeah! I have another song that I would love to sing." Emily said, smiling. "Okay, come with us Rae and we'll introduce you to the Glee club." Mercedes said, hooking her arm with Emily's. Sam smiled and hooked his arm in Emily's other.

"Mr. Shue, this is Emily. She would like to audition for Glee club." Mercedes said. Mr. Shue smiled. "Okay. Nice to meet you Emily. Show us what you got." He said. Rachel stood up. "Mr. Shue, do we really need her to audition?" She asked. Mr. Shue nodded and Rachel groaned, sitting back down. Emily smiled, watching Sam go sit by Mike and Mercedes sit in a corner. "Hello. I am Emily Rae and here is my audition song for your club. I hope you like it." Emily said, flashing a smile. The music started playing, and the words started to flow from her mouth.

"_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
>I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside<br>Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
>And why can't I let it go<em>

There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me<br>Cause the more that I'm...  
>Tripping out thinking there must be more to life<br>Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
>Than wanting more<p>

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
>Here in this moment I'm half way out the door<br>Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me<br>Cause the more that I'm...  
>Tripping out thinking there must be more to life<br>Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
>Than wanting more<p>

I'm wanting more  
>I'm always waiting on something other than this<br>Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...

There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me<br>Cause the more that I'm...  
>Tripping out thinking there must be more to life<br>Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
>Than wanting more<p>

_There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me<br>Cause the more that I'm...  
>Tripping out thinking there must be more to life<br>Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
>Than wanting more…<em>"

The members of the club started clapping and cheering. Mr. Shue stood, clapping. "Well Emily, welcome to Glee club." He said, smiling. But what they didn't notice, was the glare on Rachel's face.

* * *

><p><strong>:) So what do you guys think? Do you like it~? <strong>

**Please review! -3-**


	2. Slushies and Fighting

**Here's chapter 2! :D I hope you guys like it, this chapter was really fun to write! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I only own Emily.**

* * *

><p>Glee: Thunder<p>

02: Slushies and Fighting

Two weeks passed by. Emily had pretty much befriended most of the Glee club. She and Mercedes have become good friends and she's warmed up to the Glee kids.

Emily is at her locker, taking out her books for the day, and talking to Mercedes. "So, it's just a bunch lies and deceit. That's why I never listen to that band." Emily said. "That's an Interesting notion." Sam said, walking up to the girls. "Hey Sam." Mercedes greeted. "Hi Sam." Emily said, not looking at him. She looked at him and Mercedes and her hair fell out of her face, and they gasped, looking at the bruise on her face. "Emi…where did that come from?" Sam asked. "Oh…this? I walked into a wall. It's no big deal." Emily said, flashing a smile to Sam and Mercedes. "Emily, you can tell us if something happened." Mercedes said. "Look guys, nothing happened, okay? Just don't worry about it." Emily said.

Suddenly, Karofski walked up to Emily and threw a slushie in her face. He laughed and started walking away. Emily wiped slushie off of her eyes. "What is your problem Karofski?" She shouted. Karofski turned and glared at her. "What did you say?" He asked. Emily crossed her arms. "You heard me. What is your problem? What, you like going around throwing slushies at people? For what, for _fun_?" Emily asked. "Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" Karofski asked. Emily smiled sweetly. She turned and took a slushie from a person watching and took the top off. She turned to Karofski and threw the slushie in his face. Some of the kids watching laughed, and some went "ooh". Karofski growled and punched Emily in the face, slamming her into the lockers.

Emily laughed. "That didn't hurt. I've been hurt worse than that Karofski!" Emily shouted. She drew her fist back, but Sam stopped her. She looked at him. Azimio dragged Karofski away. "Why?" Emily asked. "Because. You don't need to get hurt anymore. One hit was enough." Sam said. Emily yanked her fist away from Sam. "Okay. I don't need to get in a fight this early. I get it." Emily said, annoyance in her voice. She walked towards the bathroom, Mercedes following her.

Sam watched the girls go into the bathroom and he ran a hand through his hair. "You okay dude?" Puck asked. "Kinda…I just wish that I was able to have stopped Karofski from throwing the slushie at her in the first place. She didn't deserve that." Sam said quietly. "Yeah….but you have to admit, hat was pretty awesome how she threw a slushie back in his face." Puck said with a grin. Sam chuckled. "Yeah. He was out of line to punch her though." Sam said. Puck shrugged. "That guy's messed up."

Puck looked at Sam and sighed. "You like her don't you?" Puck asked. Sam blushed. "What do you mean by that?" Sam asked. Puck sighed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Look man, you have to tell her. What if something happens and she's gone? What if someone else asks her out?" Puck asked. Sam was silent. "Look dude, trust me on this one. Tell her before its too late." Puck said, walking away, leaving Sam alone in the hallway.

Emily walked into the choir room and sat by Mercedes. Mr. Shue walked to the middle of the room and clapped his hands together. "Okay guys, we have to get ready for nationals. Any song ideas?" He asked. Emily and Rachel raised their hands at the same time. "Uhm, Emily. What is it?" Mr. Shue asked. "Um, Sam and I have a song that we would like to perform for you guys." Emily said, blushing. "Okay, go ahead." Mr. Shue said, sitting in a chair. Emily and Sam walked to the middle of the classroom, facing away from the other kids.

"I don't know if I could do this…I'm nervous, Sam." Emily whispered. "Hey, what happened to that girl I met two weeks ago, singing in the auditorium? If you had the confidence to sing that there, you can sing this here. Plus, you have me to help you." Sam replied, smiling. Emily sighed. "Alright. I'll give it a shot." She said. "Good." Sam whispered. They turned to the others. "Um, I was listening to this song the other day and I thought…that the New Directions should sing it. I talked to Sam and got him to sing it with me so, I hope you enjoy." Emily said, smiling. Sam turned to the band and nodded, and they started playing.

(Note: S means Sam's singing, E means Emily is singing, ES is for Emily and Sam, A for All, G for Girls, B for boy's, ETC. Just remember this for the rest of the fic, okay?)

S: I'm wearin' thin,  
>I couldn't tell you,<br>The city I'm in,  
>The streets and the buildings,<br>The places I've been,  
>Or where the star's goin',<br>It's daylight again,  
>Or where the time went.<p>

Oh, who can save me now?

ES: My life in the rear view,  
>I'm running from Jesus,<br>Don't know where I'm goin' to.  
>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<br>Been lookin' for someone like you,  
>I've been lookin for someone like you.<p>

E: So, sing me a song,  
>I know all the words to,<br>And I'll sing along,  
>Could you be my savior?<p>

Been out here too long,  
>And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong<br>they'll be holdin on

So, can you save me now?

ES: My life in the rear view,  
>I'm running from Jesus,<br>Don't know where I'm goin' to.  
>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<br>Been lookin' for someone like you,  
>I've been lookin for someone like you.<p>

E: When the stars explode,  
>And I'm all alone,<br>When they start to see the smoke,  
>When I'm finally burnin' out,<br>I'll need someone to carry me home safe and sound.

E: My life in the rear view,  
>I'm running from Jesus,<br>Don't know where I'm goin' to.  
>But I got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<br>Been lookin' for someone like you,

ES: My life in the rear view,  
>I'm running from Jesus,<br>Don't know where I'm goin' to.  
>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<br>Been lookin' for someone like you,  
>I've been lookin for someone like you,<br>I've been lookin for someone like you.

They stopped singing and the other kids started clapping. Emily, panting, looked at Sam who was also panting. They smiled at each other as the other kids rushed around them, clapping. Sam smiled and Emily hugged him, Sam returning the hug. Mr. Shue told everyone to sit down and Sam, Emily and Mercedes sat in their usual corner. "So what do you guys think? Should we use that for nationals?" Mr., Shue asked, a grin on his face. The room erupted in cheers and Emily blushed, grinning.

"Mr. Shue, what about the song for the rest of us?" Rachel asked. "Well, I had an idea for that." Mr. Shue said. "What is it?" Rachel asked. "Bowling for Soup's hit song, High School Never Ends." Mr. Shue said with a grin on his face. The room filled with noise, everyone excitedly talking about the song.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think~? :D<strong>

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Just So You Know

**Here's Chapter 3! ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Discalimer: I do not Own Glee. I only own Emily.**

* * *

><p>03: Just so you know<p>

After Glee was over, Emily was walking towards the doors to leave the school, when she stopped and groaned. "What is it?" Sam asked. "It's raining hard outside and I have to walk home today. I live twenty blocks away." Emily said. "I guess that I'll have to bear it-"

"I'll drive you home."

Emily looked at Sam. "Really? You don't mind?" She asked. Sam shook his head. "I don't mind, really. You can't walk home with it raining this bad. Come on." Sam said, opening the front door for Emily. They ran towards Sam's pale blue car and got in. Sam turned the warm air on to warm the car up. Sam looked at Emily, who was shivering and sighed. A skinny girl like her, not wearing a sweater at least, on a day as rainy as this…

Sam removed his letterman's jacket and placed it on Emily's shoulders and she looked at him in surprise. "You can use it if you want. To help you warm up." Sam said, blushing. "T-Thank you Sam…" Emily muttered. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and Emily instructed him to turn right. "So…" Sam started. "What's up?" Emily asked. "U-Um…are you free Friday night?" Sam asked, his face turning red. "I think so. Why do you ask?" Emily asked. "I was wondering…do you want to go to the movies with me? We can go to my place after, my dad's making pizza." Sam said. "Turn left here. Sure! It sounds like fun!" Emily said, smiling.

They stopped by Emily's house and Emily groaned. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Dad's home." Emily said softly. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of Sam's jacket and grabbed her backpack. "Thanks for the ride home. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" Emily said, placing a light kiss on Sam's cheek. His face turned red as she opened the door and ran to the front door. She waved goodbye to him and Sam smiled at her, waving back before driving away. Emily turned and walked inside. "Dad?" She called. "I'm home."

Emily sighed when she saw her dad. He was passed out on the couch, beer bottles around him. She snuck past him, trying not to wake him up. She went into her room and closed the door. She turned and sat on her bed. She shrugged off Sam's jacket and set her backpack on the floor, opening it to pull out her homework.

Emily jumped when her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and smiled when she was Sam's name. She answered it. "Hey what's up?" He asked. Emily lay back on her bed. "Not much. Just finished homework. You?" She said. "Same. The astronomy homework was easy, don't you think? I think so." Sam said happily. Suddenly, the door to Emily's room opened, her dad standing in the doorway. "D-Dad…?" Emily asked quietly. "What? Emily, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Emily stood and tried to run past her dad, who grabbed her hair and threw her back into her room. She grunted in pain and her dad slammed his foot in her side. She gasped in pain. "Emily! What's going on?" Sam shouted through the phone. Emily's dad picked up her phone and hung it up, throwing it on her bed. "Who was that?" He asked. "I-It was a friend from school dad…that's all…a-a friend." Emily said, her voice shaking. Her dad scoffed. "Then who gave you his jacket?" He hissed, pointing to Sam's letterman jacket on her bed. Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. "He wanted me to be safe dad…please don't…" Emily whispered. Her dad picked up a book and threw it at her, and Emily tried not to scream.

Sam was speeding to Emily's house. He couldn't get what he heard on the phone out of his head. He heard Emily get hit and a few other things, and then the line went dead. He was panicking inside. "_Emily…Hold on…!_" He thought.

Sam pulled up to Emily's house and ran to the door. He heard a scream come from inside and opened the door. He rushed inside and ran down the hallway and he froze when he got closer to the room where noise was coming from. He looked inside and his heart sank.

Emily's room was a mess. Books were everywhere, along with a couple of other objects. He saw his jacket and Emily's phone on her bed and he started to panic when he saw a small spot of blood on the carpet. There was nobody in the room and Sam started looking around. He looked under her bed and she wasn't there. He heard some crying and labored breathing and he turned to the closet. Sam carefully walked to it and opened the door. Emily was in the corner, sobbing and beaten. There were cuts on her arms and face, and her head was bleeding.

Sam kneeled down in front of her and gently touched her shoulder. "Emily…" He whispered. She jumped at his touch and looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "S-Sam…" She choked out. "I-It hurts…I can't breathe…" She whispered, her voice barely audible. Sam pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Emi, I need to get you to a hospital." Sam said, looking at her face. Emily started crying again. "I-I can't…H-He'll hurt me again." She whispered. Sam shook his head. "I will not let that happen."

Sam turned and grabbed a t-shirt. He wrapped it around Emily's head. "Come on, I'll help you stand." He said, grabbing her hand. Emily stood, stumbling. She fell against Sam. "I-I'm sorry…I feel…my legs hurt so much…" She whispered. Sam took his jacket off of her bed and wrapped it around her. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you." He said. Emily reached over and grabbed her cell phone and Sam helped get her outside to his car, before her dad was able to catch him.

Sam sat in the waiting room of the hospital, along with Mercedes, who Sam had called. Sam's hands were tangled in his hair and Mercedes put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Sam?" She asked. Sam looked at Mercedes and sighed. "I just can't believe it. How could…how could someone hurt another so much…just because they were angry? Its sick. It makes me so mad…I just…want Emily to be okay." Sam said.

A female doctor walked into the waiting room and Sam and Mercedes rushed over to her. "How is she?" Mercedes asked. He Doctor took off her glasses and sighed. "She's not in good condition. Her legs are bruised all over as well as her arms. One of her ribs are bruised and she has a slight concussion." The doctor looked at Sam. "You saved her life young man. If she was left there, she would have either bled to death, or fell asleep and never woke up."

Sam and Mercedes sighed in relief. "Can we go see her?" Sam asked. The Doctor smiled. Yes, you both can. She would like that. For future reference, I'm Doctor Greene." She said. Dr. Greene turned. "This way." She said, starting down the hallway. Mercedes and Sam started following her. Sam started humming, and then he started singing aloud.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<p>

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<p>

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<p>

Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know…"<p>

They walked into Emily's hospital room and she smiled, sitting up in her bed. Mercedes hugged her and Emily returned the hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay Rae." Mercedes said, smiling. Emily smiled at Mercedes and then looked at Sam. She reached toward Sam, pulling him close and hugging him. "Thank you Sam…you saved my life." She said, tears in her eyes. Sam grabbed her hand. "It's no problem. You're a good friend of mine. I help my friends." Sam said, smiling.

"Hey Emily, so do you know where you're gonna stay after this?" Mercedes asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to ask my cousin if I can stay with him." Emily said. "Okay, that's good. Does your cousin live in town?" Mercedes asked. Emily nodded. "He's getting married soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like it? ^^<strong>

**I'm working on part 4 now, so stay tuned! ^^**

**PLEASE Review!**


	4. Going Home

**Here's chapter 4...It's short I know, but t'was nessecary for the plot to move on with. :)**

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>04:<p>

Sam walked into the choir room and sat by Mike as Mr. Shue walked in the classroom. He looked around. "Hey where's Emily?" He asked. "I dunno. She's been a no-show all day." Santana said. "She's in the hospital." Sam said. Everyone turned to Sam in shock. "What?" Tina asked, her jaw dropping. "Sam what happened?" Mr. Shue asked. "Yeah, what happened?" Finn echoed. Sam sighed and looked at Mercedes who slowly nodded.

"Her dad beat her. He beat her so badly that she almost died. She's supposed to be in the hospital until Monday." Sam said. "What? Why didn't you tell anyone about this yesterday when it happened?" Finn asked, standing up quickly. "Emily didn't want me to tell anybody until today Finn! The only other person she wanted to know was Mercedes!" Sam said loudly, standing up. "Finn, why are you even asking about that anyway?" Mercedes asked. "Yeah Finn." Quinn added, crossing her arms. "B-Because! She is a valuable addition to the club and we need her!" Finn said, standing up, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Guys! Enough. Now sit down Finn, you too Sam. You guys can go after school to visit her if you want, but no fighting in here today!" Mr. Shue said, glaring at Finn and Sam. "Now guys, we have to perform a song at next week's assembly for Drug Awareness week." He continued. "Oh this ought to be fun." Lauren murmured.

Emily was sitting on her hospital bed, drawing a picture. She set down the color pencil she was using and smiled at her work. There was a knock on her door and her nurse, Violet, walked in. She smiled. "Hi." She said. "Hello Emily. You have some visitors." She said, smiling and winking at Emily. Emily giggled. Violet is an older lady, but a sweet nurse. "Thanks Vi. Go ahead and let them in." She said with a smile. Violet turned and nodded. Sam, Mercedes, Puck, and Brittany walked in, Brittany pushing Artie's wheelchair.

"Hey guys." Emily said, a smile growing on her face. "Hey Em. How're you holding up?" Puck asked. "The doctors say I'll be able to come out of the hospital tomorrow. Said I've been doing really good recovering." Emily said. "That's so good." Brittany said. "Yeah, we really missed you today at Glee Club." Artie added with a lopsided smile. "Thanks guys. I've missed you all too." Emily said. "Hey Emily, do you want to change what we had planned for tomorrow to Friday?" Sam asked. "Why? We could still do it tomorrow can't we? I'm going to be leaving in the morning." Emily said with amusement clear on her face. Sam blushed. "O-Okay." He muttered. Puck laughed.

Everyone stayed for about an hour and then they slowly left, one by one. Sam was the only one left by the time visiting hours were over. "So Sam…why'd you stay so late?" Emily asked, tilting her head curiously. Sam blushed. "Well…I wanted to tell you something." Sam said quietly. "What is it?" Emily asked, a smirk on her face. Sam leaned toward Emily, towards her ear. "I love you Emily." He said. He moved towards her lips and gently kissed hers. She put one hand on his cheek, the other tangling itself in his hair. They pulled away, a lopsided smile on Sam's face.

"Wow." Emily breathed. "Yeah…wow." Sam said. He kissed her forehead and walked to the door. "Text me when you're out of the hospital tomorrow, okay?" Sam said. "Yeah…s-sure." Emily said, smiling. "Goodnight Emi." Sam said, leaving the room. "Goodnight Sam."

The next morning, Emily's cousin, Brandon Black, came to pick her up. He's 22, with short black hair and blue eyes. He has a lip piercing, along with an eyebrow piercing and an ear piercing. He's really good looking; he's just gotten out of college. He just got his master's degree in music and literature.

"Brandon!" Emily shouted happily. She jumped on her cousin who laughed and caught her. "Hey Emily…are you sure you can do that now?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow. "I feel fine and my rib doesn't even feel bruised…" Emily said, pouting. Brandon laughed. "Okay. So do you have anything you want to get from your house?"

Emily nodded. "Just a few clothes. That's it." She said. "Do you think I can go to Glee practice after I drop my things off at your house?" Brandon nodded and Emily smiled, pulling out her phone. She started typing a text to Sam that said "GOING HOME. I'LL SEE YOU AT GLEE CLUB."

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it? :D<p>

Please review~! ^^


	5. Face Down

**Here's chapter 5! ^^ I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>05:<p>

"Okay, from the top! Rachel, you have to be in this too." Mr. Shue said. Rachel scoffed. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I can't take it!" Rachel shouted, storming out of the auditorium. Mercedes watched her storm out. "What's up her butt?" She asked. "I'll go check on her." Brittany said, rushing after her. "Hey guys, what's with the drama?"

Emily walked into the auditorium, a big smile on her face. "Emily! You're back!" Tina said. Most of the club went to give Emily a group hug and she laughed. "Hey guys…" Emily said with a grin on her face.

-With Rachel-

"Rach…Rach! Wait up!" Brittany said, running after Rachel. She caught her arm and Rachel spun around. "What? What do you want?" Rachel hissed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Brittany asked. "It's Sam!" Rachel said, tears in her eyes. "What about Sam?" Brittany asked. "Come on Rach, you can tell me."

"I-I'm in love with Sam, Brit. I'm in love with him, but he's obviously smitten with that new girl! She can sing, dance and probably can do more!" Rachel said, her voice breaking. Tears slid down her face. "I can tell that he likes her by the way that he looks at her during Glee, and when they sang that duet, it really made me realize he likes her! I can't help but love both him and Finn!" Tears slid down Rachel's face and Brittany put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Why don't you challenge her to a sing off?"

-Auditorium-

"So…My dad abused me, as well as my ex boyfriend from Seattle. Now, dad's in prison, and I'm far away from my ex, so there's no need to worry about them." Emily said. Everyone was quiet. "What is it?" Emily asked. "Emily, we have a song we want to sing for you." Sam blurted out. "Really? Okay, let's hear it." Emily said, a smile on her face. Sam blushed and stood on the stage as the music started, he started dancing.

(Sam, _All _((but Emi)) **Finn**, _**Sam and Finn**_)

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down<p>

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?__  
><em>_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
><em>_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
><em>_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found__  
><em>  
><strong>A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect<strong>**  
><strong>**Every action in this world will bear a consequence****  
><strong>**If you wade around forever you will surely drown****  
><strong>**I see what's going down**

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again, heed my lecture<p>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?__  
><em>_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
><em>_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
><em>_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found__  
><em>  
>Face down in the dirt she said, 'This doesn't hurt'<br>She said, 'I finally had enough'  
>Face down in the dirt she said, 'This doesn't hurt?'<br>She said, 'I finally had enough'

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough****  
><strong>**It's coming round again****  
><strong>  
>Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?<br>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<br>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?__  
><em>_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?__  
><em>_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
><em>_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_**Face down in the dirt she says, 'This doesn't hurt'**__**  
><strong>__**She says, 'I finally had enough'**_

Emily smiled. "Thanks guys…" She said quietly. "It was no problem Em. You're in the club, you're part of the family." Finn said. "Emily, you are a good person. You didn't deserve what your dad and ex did to you." Quinn said.

"Emily Rae!"

Everyone turned to the door where Rachel stood, her head held high, and a big smile on her face. "Emily! I challenge you to a sing off! Tomorrow during my party!" She said with a grin on her face. A grin grew on Emily's face, erasing any doubt from before. "You're on."

"Okay, you win this game Brandon." Emily said, gently placing the controller on the table. She turned to her cousin's fiancé and smiled. "Destiny, do you want to try?" She asked politely. Destiny laughed. "Sure, but don't you have to get ready for your little date tonight?" She asked. Emily looked at the clock and jumped up. "Oh crap! Sam's gonna be here any minute!" She shouted, running to her room. There was a knock at the door and Brandon laughed, going to the door. He opened it and Sam was standing there. "Um…is Emily ready?" He asked. "She'll be right down." Brandon said with a smirk. "SHUT UP BRANDON!"

Brandon laughed. "Come on in. You are…?" Brandon started. "Sam Evans. Nice to meet you. You must be Emily's cousin, am I correct?" Sam asked, holding out his hand. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Sam." Brandon said with a smile. "Coming!" Emily yelled from the top of the stairs. She slung Sam's letterman jacket over her small shoulders and slid down the railing. She slowed and stopped, standing up and smiling. "Okay, ready to go Sam?" She asked politely. Sam chuckled. "Yeah. Come on."

"Now wait a second. What time do you need to be home Emily?" Destiny asked. Emily groaned. "Eleven." She murmured. "Good. Remember, if you want to go to that girl's party tomorrow, then you have to be home by eleven." Brandon added. "Okay bye!" Emily said, pushing Sam out the door. They walked to the car and she sighed in relief. "Really?" Sam asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. Emily grumbled, getting in Sam's car. "Skxawng…" She muttered. Sam looked at her. "Pehem?"

Emily's eyes grew wide. "Oh crap! You speak Na'Vi too?" She asked. "Um…yeah. I love that movie. I thought I was the only one who knew how to speak it." Sam said. "Obviously not. People at my old school thought I was weird for speaking it." Emily said. Sam smiled. "I don't think so. Oel ngati kameie." He said sweetly. Emily smiled. "So what movie are we going to go see?" She asked. "I was thinking of going to my house instead, so that you can meet my little brother and sister… and we can watch a movie with them." Sam said. Emily smiled. "That would be cool. I can't wait."

"Emily, this is my little brother Stevie, and my little sister, Stacy." Sam said with a grin on his face. Stevie has short blonde hair and Stacy has one blonde ponytail. "Sam is this the pretty girl you talk about?" Stacy asked. Sam smiled. "Yes it is." Sam said, looking at Emily. Emily kneeled down to Stacy and Stevie. "You two are so cute! I wish I had a little brother or sister." Emily said, ruffling Stevie's hair. Stevie grinned. "You're really pretty. Are you sure you want to be with my brother and not me?" He asked. Emily laughed. "Sorry kiddo. You're brother is the one for me." She said, smiling at Sam, who blushed.

They all watched Avatar, Sam saying the lines along with the actors. Emily giggled. "You nerd." She whispered. "Hey, is that bad?" Sam replied. Emily smiled. "No…because you're my nerd." She said, cuddling next to Sam.

* * *

><p>So...? How did you guys like it? :D<p>

Please review! :D


	6. I'm Alive

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>06:<p>

The next night at Rachel's party, there was alcohol, which Puck had brought. Before everyone started drinking, Rachel's sing-off challenge was starting. "Okay, Rachel let me choose the song. It's one of my favorites." Emily said, smiling. "I'll still beat you." Rachel muttered, while rolling her eyes. The music started and Emily started dancing to the beat.

(Emily, _Rachel_, **Both**)

"Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun it rains

_I'm so sick of wasting time,_

_But nothings moving in my mind,_

_Inspiration can't be found, _

_I get up and fall but…_

**I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE! **Oh Yeah,

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,

**Reaching for heaven**

_I will fight,_

_And I sleep when I die,_

_I live,_ My life, **I'm ALIVE!**

_Every lover breaks my heart,_

_And I know it from the start,_

_Still I end up in a mess,_

Everytime I second guess

All my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day

_I would rather stay in bed, _

_But I know there's no reason…_

When Rachel sang that line, she was glaring at Emily, who was surprised at first.

"**I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE! **Oh Yeah,

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,

**Reaching for heaven**

_I will fight,_

_And I sleep when I die,_

_I live,_ My life, **I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE! **Oh Yeah,

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,

**Reaching for heaven**

_I will fight,_

_And I sleep when I die,_

_I live,_ My life, **I'm ALIVE!**

When I'm bored to death at home,

_When he won't pick up the phone,_

_When I'm stuck in second place,_

Those regrets I can't erase,

Only I can change the end

_Of the movie in my head,_

_There's no time for misery,_

I won't feel sorry for me…"

Very quickly, while Emily sang that line, Rachel looked at her, a small smile on her face.

"**I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE! **Oh Yeah,

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,

**Reaching for heaven**

_I will fight,_

_And I sleep when I die,_

_I live,_ My life, **I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE!**

**I'm ALIVE! **Oh Yeah,

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,

**Reaching for heaven**

_I will fight,_

_And I sleep when I die,_

_I live,_ My life, **I'm ALIVE!**"

When the song finished, the other Glee club members were cheering and Emily and Rachel were smiling and laughing. "That was so awesome!" Rachel said, hugging Emily. "You too! I didn't know you could sing like that Rach!" Emily said. Puck stepped on stage and took the microphone. "Let's party!"

* * *

><p>There ya go! Chapter six!<p>

(Was more of a filler chapter though...)

Please review! :D


	7. Pregnant?

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven, hope you all like it! :D lol I'm kinda hyper now. I'm also writing two other Glee fanfics along with two Soul Eater ones, and two fancomics.**

**And it's my senior year, so...I'm keeping myself really busy... **

**Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

**I do not own Glee, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>07: Pregnant?<p>

Emily walked into the choir room on Monday. She sat in one of the corners by herself, far away from the others. Sam walked in and over to her. "Are you okay Emi?" He asked. She stayed quiet and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm fine Sam." She said quietly. Sam sat by her. "Are you sure?" Sam asked, setting his hand on Emily's shoulder. She looked at him, as Mr. Shue walked in the room. She ran out of the choir room and Sam ran after her. "Emily!" He shouted. "What's up?" Mr. Shue asked, confusion clear on his face. Quinn stood up. "I think I know."

Emily ran into the girls' bathroom and threw up into the first toilet she got to. She sobbed into the bowl as Quinn walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She asked. Emily wiped her face with some toilet paper. "I-I'm fine." She said while flushing the toilet. She stood up, the smell of fresh vomit still in the air. "Emily, are you pregnant?"

Emily froze and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She silently nodded. "Y-Yeah I am. My ex, before we broke up…he had…" Emily stopped and choked on sobs. Quinn hugged her as Emily cried.

When Emily had calmed down, her and Quinn sat against the wall. "So, when did you find out?" Quinn asked. "I had a doctor appointment yesterday. I told her about my...motion sickness and how I've had slight mood swings." Emily said. "I was pregnant last year." Quinn said. Emily looked at her. "Really?" She asked. Quinn nodded. "I had her and…gave her up for adoption." She said. "Do you ever regret that decision?" Emily asked. "Sometimes. I'll wonder how she's doing. But anyway, Emily, don't worry, It'll be okay. You know who was there for me last year?" Quinn said. "Who?" Emily asked.

"The Glee Club. They helped me. Mercedes even offered me a place to stay when my dad kicked me out." Quinn said. Emily looked at her knees. "Hey Emily, just…tell the Glee club, okay? They'll help you out." Quinn said, standing up. Emily looked up at her. "Come on." Quinn said, holding out her hand. Emily smiled, wiping a tear from her face and taking Quinn's hand. "Oh, and Sam's been waiting outside the entire time we've been in here."

The girls walked out of the bathroom, and Sam was standing there. "Emily, I heard…are you okay?" He asked, gently setting his hands on her shoulders. "I…I'm fine. I'm better than a little bit ago at least, thanks to Quinn." Emily said, smiling at Quinn, who smiled in reply. Sam took Emily's hand and led her back to the choir room.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." Emily said to the other kids. "What?" Finn asked loudly. "How?" Tina asked. "My ex-boyfriend." Emily said shortly. "Oh my gosh…" Mercedes whispered. "Mr. Shue, I have a song I would like to sing also." Emily said, turning to him. "Of course Emily. Go ahead." He said. "This song…I want to sing it because I feel like it describes what I've gone through…and I hope that my mom, who is in heaven, hears me." Emily said. She nodded to the piano player and the music started.

"_No, I'm not doin' very well. _

_I built a lot of dreams, _

_but they fell down two by two. _

_Yes it's true._

_I never thought he'd say good-bye. _

_But when the music changed, _

_I felt the magic die. _

_Oh why... oh why?_

_We were standin' at the top._

_But the panic wouldn't stop. _

_And the chapel of love fell down. _

_With the English beat all around._

_I don't wanna turn the pages. _

_Rock of Rages._

_Oh, Mama- I'm callin', but no one listens to me anymore.__  
><em>_Oh, Daddy- I'm fallin'. And please catch me like you always did... before._

_Oh, now I'm barely hangin' on. _

_You know, the fear rushed in when the innocence was gone. _

_It was gone... can't go on._

_I tried to sleep away the pain. _

_But I can't keep the tears from fallin' like the rain. _

_It's insane. All this pain._

_You know, I was hiding. _

_My worlds colliding. _

_And the leader of the pack went down. _

_Is she ever comin' back to town._

_I don't wanna turn the pages. Rock of Rages._

_Mama I miss you- Wanna be with you. _

_Mama you always knew how to help me.__  
><em>_And Daddy I miss you- Wanna be with you. _

_Wish you could come back just for a little while._

_Oh, Mama- I'm breakin'. Please take me and hold me in your arms tonight.__  
><em>_Oh, Daddy- I'm shakin'. Please wake me... and tell me everything's alright_."

Tears were streaming down Emily's face and she looked at the other Glee club members and smiled at them through the tears. They all started cheering and Sam ran to her, giving her a hug. She cried into his chest and he held her as she cried. Quinn walked over and stood by Emily. "You guys, right now Emily needs more friends than enemies. She needs you all to be there for her now, like how you were there for me last year." Quinn said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. The rest of the club walked to the front of the room and hugged Emily. "T-Thank you Quinn…" She said between sobs. "No Problem Emily."

Sam and Emily walked to the front door of her cousin's house and when she opened the door, Destiny rushed to the door. "Emily, go upstairs." She said quickly. "Why?" Emily asked, pushing past Destiny. She looked in Brandon's living room and froze. A boy with familiar brown hair and brown eyes stood up and looked at Emily. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked down. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize…"

"Get out!" Emily shouted. Sam put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Who are you?" He asked. The boy looked at Sam. "I'm Derek. I'm Emily's ex-boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! XD so how did you all like it? :D <strong>

**Chapter 8 is almost done! :3 (PSH it IS done XD)**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES!**


	8. Love Drunk

Glee fanfic_08

08:

"I want you to leave now!" Emily shouted. "But Emily…" Brandon said, standing up. Emily ran upstairs to her room, and Sam ran after her.

Sam caught Emily's arm just before she got in her room. "What?" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. Sam pulled her close, holding her in his arms. "Let me go." Emily muttered. "Do you really want that? Do you really want me let you go?" Sam asked. Emily stayed in his arms and cried. "You're not alone. You have me and the Glee Club. We're all here for you." Sam said, holding Emily in his arms. "We'll always be there for you Emily."

_The next day…_

Sam walked into the choir room and saw Emily, sitting in the front row. She was spacing out, staring at the floor. Sam sat by her and gently shook her shoulder, knocking her out of her trance. "You okay?" He asked. Emily slowly nodded. Mr. Shue sat on his stool in front of the members. "Guys, I have an announcement." He started. "Does it involve cats?" Brittany chirped. Mr. Shue chuckled and stood. "No. We were asked yesterday…to perform at a wedding this week." He said. "Whose wedding?" Rachel asked, a big grin on her face. Mr. Shue looked at Emily. "Emily's cousin's wedding. Her cousin Brandon came in here himself and personally asked us if we would provide the entertainment for them. He also donated $ 400 to the Glee club. What do you guys think?" Mr. Shue asked. "Sounds awesome, right guys?" Finn asked. The other members cheered. Emily stood quickly. "What are you doing here?"

The room fell silent. Derek looked at Emily. "I just transferred to McKinley. My mom moved here. I was wondering if I could join your show choir." He said. "Glee Club." Mr. Shue corrected. "Yeah, Glee Club." Derek said. "Just stay away from me." Emily said, sitting down. "You can join, just say a little bit about yourself, and you're gonna have to sing a song to audition so that we can see where you are." Mr. Shue said, sitting by Artie. "Okay. My name's Derek Greene and I'm 17. I'm from Seattle and as you may or may not know, I'm Emily's ex boyfriend…"

"What?" Mercedes shouted, standing up, being followed by the other members shouting in rage. "_You're_ the one who did that to Emily?"

"You bastard!"

"Jerk!"

"Bad kitty!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Brittany. "What?" She asked innocently. "What are you talking about? I know about the abuse…I'm taking pills now, to help me with my bipolar-ness, and I've been going to counseling." Derek said. "You idiot! Emily is pregnant thanks to you!" Santana shouted, glaring at Derek from her spot beside Emily. "What?" Derek whispered. "Guys, enough! Now Derek, if you would, please go ahead and sing your song." Mr. Shue said. Derek nodded. He looked at the band. "Hit it." He said, and the band started playing.

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,_

_When you fall everyone stands,_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking, _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold, _

_These hands are mine to hold,_

_Speak to me, when all you've got to keep is strong, _

_Move along, move along like I know you do,_

_And even when your hope is gone, _

_Move along, move along, just to make it through,_

_Move along_

_Move Along_…"

As Derek finished singing the song, everyone in the room was silent. Mr. Shue started clapping, followed by the rest of the glee club. "Great job…you've actually gotten better." Emily said, glaring at Derek. "Okay guys, we have a wedding to prepare for." Mr. Shue said before anyone could start insulting Derek.

Emily stared at herself in the mirror. She's wearing her bridesmaid dress, which goes down to her knees and is a light blue color, going along with the wedding, her hair being in delicate curls. Rachel and Quinn helped her with her hair and Brittany and Santana helped her find the dress. She had really bonded with the girls, and they, along with the rest of the glee club.

"I'll be right back Emily; I'll go get your bouquet." Quinn said, smiling. "Okay, thank you Quinn." Emily said, smiling. Quinn left the room and Emily silently turned back to the mirror. She ran a hand over her stomach, feeling the tiny baby bump. She sighed and closed her eyes. "You look amazing."

Emily turned and Derek stood in the doorway. "I told you to stay away from me today." She said, walking over to the dresser. Derek walked over to her. "Look, Emily I'm really sorry. I…I was just, not in the right frame of mind. My Bi-polar side was out of control. I told you-I've been seeing a therapist and taking pills. Please Emi…please forgive me." Derek said. Emily walked back to the mirror. "I can't. You really hurt me Derek. Now just please….go away. I need to get myself together by the time we perform." Emily said, looking at Derek. Derek sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you during the ceremony." He said, walking out.

As Derek walked out, Sam walked in, and he saw Emily standing still. "Rae? Are you okay?" He asked, setting his hand on Emily's shoulder. She looked at Sam and smiled at him. "I'm fine Sam. Just excited for the wedding today." Emily said. Sam hugged Emily and Quinn walked in the room, holding Emily's bouquet.

Everyone was gathered in the chapel, waiting for the wedding to start. The music started playing, and everyone turned in their seats to see what was going on.

The music started as Sam walked in the chapel and he started singing.

(Emily, _Sam_, Mercedes, _Derek_, **Artie**, _**All,**_ [this is what's going on during the song] )

"_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

_And I, still taste it on my tongue_ (**taste it on my toungue**)"

[Sam then stopped, his hand on his heart, and turned as Emily started walking out, carrying her bouquet with her.]

"The sky was burning up like fireworks

You made me want you oh so bad it hurt,"

[Emily and Sam met up, Sam placed his hand on her cheek and she grinned as she sang. They stopped and Derek walked in.]

"_Hot sweat and blurry eyes,_

_We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_

_The world, stuck in black and white_;"

[Emily and Sam walked up the aisle, Derek stopped and Mercedes walked out.]

"You drove me crazy everytime we touched,

Now I'm so broken that I can't get up,

You make me such a lush;"

[Mercedes and Derek walked up to their spots and Artie wheeled, in, Brittany behind him as the other members rushed in from the other directions.]

"_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over**_

_**I'll love you forever, forever is over**_

_**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight,**_

_**So don't call me crying,**_

_**Say hello to goodbye,**_

_**Cause just one slip would make me sick,**_

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over,**_

_**I'll love you forever, but now it's over,**_

**Now it's over,**

**Can taste it on my tongue,**

**Now it's over…**"

As the group sang that part, Brandon and Destiny walked up the aisle, dancing with each other the entire way. When they got up there, the music stopped and everyone clapped.

During the reception, Emily was starting to make her toast. She smiled. "Thank you everyone for coming. I wanted to do something for you two, Brandon, Destiny. You two have already done so much for me in the short time I've lived with you. You've taken care of me, ever since I was little Brandon. Destiny, you're the best cousin-in-law ever. You…you even put this together without any help at all. You even offered to turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery. You two…are awesome. I love you guys. And for my thanks...I put this together for you guys. Destiny, I know how much you like this song." Emily said, smiling at Brandon and Destiny.

The music started and the glee club walked up with Emily.

(Emily, _Rachel_, Santana, **Quinn**, _**All**_)

"Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
><em>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands_

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
><strong>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you asked for it  
>'cause you need one, you see<strong>

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today  
><strong>_  
>I learned the hard way<br>That they all say things you want to hear  
>And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and<br>Your twisted words,  
>Your help just hurts<br>_You are not what I thought you were  
>Hello to high and dry<br>Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
><em>  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you asked for it  
>'cause you need one, you see<br>I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today  
><strong>_  
>Promise me that you'll leave the light on<br>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
>'cause I believe there's a way you can love me<br>_Because I say  
>I won't write you a love song<br>'cause you asked for it  
>'cause you need one, you see<em>…"

While the girls sang, they danced and got Brandon and Destiny to dance with them. Emily smiled at Sam who danced over to her. He grabbed her hands as the music went on and they danced together. Artie and Puck went in front of everybody and they started singing a slower song.

(Artie, _Puck_, **Both**)

"Chains, my baby's got me locked up in chains  
>And they ain't the kind that you can see<br>Whoa, oh, these chains of love got a hold on me, yeah

_Chains, well I can't break away from these chains  
>Can't run around, cos I'm not free<br>Whoa, oh, these chains of love won't let me be, yeah  
><em>  
><strong>I wanna tell you, pretty baby<br>I think you're fine  
>I'd like to love you<br>But, darling, I'm imprisoned by these...  
><strong>  
>Chains, my baby's got me locked up in chains<br>And they ain't the kind that you can see  
>Oh, oh, these chains of love got a hold on me…"<p>

As they sang the song Sam held Emily close to him and she set her head on his shoulder. "You know…I'm really glad that I saved your life that time." Sam said. Emily looked at him. "Really?" She asked. Sam nodded. "You know why? Because I was then able to say I love you." Sam said, smiling. Emily smiled at Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Sam." Emily said, going on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Sam put his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"..._Please believe me when I tell you  
>Your lips are sweet<br>I'd like to kiss them  
>But I can't break away from all of these...<em>"

Derek watched from his seat, his hand on his chin and stirring the juice he has sitting on the table. "Hey. Do you wanna dance?"

Derek looked up and saw Quinn. "Why are you asking? Don't you all hate me or something for what I did to Emily? I would." Derek said. Quinn scoffed and grabbed Derek's hand. "This is a wedding. Come on and be happy. We can resume whatever hatred we have afterwards but right now, just have fun." Quinn said. Derek smiled and stood up and he and Quinn went to the dance floor.

"…**Chains, my baby's got me locked up in chains  
>And they ain't the kind that you can see<br>Whoa, oh, these chains of love got a hold on me, yeah  
><strong>  
><em>Chains, chains of love<em>..."

Ya know, this would be a really good spot to end the fanfiction, even though I have plans for this. What you you guys think? Should I continue or not?


	9. Love, Tears, and Forgiveness

**Here's Chapter 9! :D  
>I have worked REALLY REALLY hard on this one, so please read it CAREFULLY! :D<strong>

**You guys will also be happy to know, that some of Emily's old friendships will be coming to light soon! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! If I did, I would have Emily and Derek in it, and SAM WOULD HAVE MORE SOLOS AND SCREEN TIME! ;D.**

* * *

><p>09: Love, Tears, and Forgiveness<p>

So here's what you've missed on Glee:

Ever since Emily has gotten to Lima, things from her past had been haunting her, and she doesn't know how to deal. Sam loves her very much, and it seems that Derek still might have some feelings for her, and she doesn't really want anything to do with Derek, especially since it's his fault that she's pregnant. Emily's cousin got married and paid the Glee club to perform at it. And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"It's been four months since Emily found out that she's pregnant, and she's six months along. It's been three months since the wedding. She's showing, big time, and most of the school knows, thanks to Jacob's blog. I wish that I could protect her from getting hurt by others. When she gets really upset, I remember that girl that I had saved, and how I had felt the need to protect her…and that's what makes me realize one thing. I, Sam Evans, am in love with my girlfriend, Emily Rae." **[That was just a voiceover from Sam]**

"…_Please don't hit me daddy. I'm sorry…please don't lock me in that dark room. It's cold and scary in there…please, I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry…_"

Emily was walking down the hallway, before Glee, holding Sam's hand. They stopped at his locker and he started to open it. "Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll see you in the choir room, okay?" She asked, smiling. Sam kissed her cheek. "Alright. I'll see you there." He said as Emily turned away. Emily walked into the girls' bathroom, and into the stall. As she was finishing using it, she heard some girls talking. "Oh hey, you know that one girl who's pregnant, Emily?" The first girl asked. "Oh, the girl dating Sam Evans? Yeah, I know her. Isn't that one guy Derek the father? I heard that they dated at their old school." The second girl said. "Ooh, he's hot. I would totally let him have sex with me…" A third girl said. The girls giggled. "You are such a pervert." The second said. "I wonder…what does Sam think of this?" The first girl said. "I think that that girl is a slut." The third girl said. Emily slammed the stall door open and walked to the sinks and washed her hands. (Yes, she did flush the toilet) The girls stared at her, wide eyed. "E-Emily…" The second said. "You think I _want_ to be pregnant with _his_ child?" She said loudly.

The third girl straightened and stepped forward. "Yes I do." She said. Emily turned her to. "Oh really? Why would I want to be? For your information, you little _bitch_, I was _raped_ by that boy _Derek_ that you like oh-so-much. I would never want to have sex with him, or to be even gossiped about with him. So from now on, if you want to _gossip_ about me and that jerk, make sure that you add the fact that _I hate his guts_." Emily said, before stomping out of the bathroom and towards the choir room. She started running, and she sat in her seat, noticing that she was the first one there. She caught her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as memories ran through her head.

"_Derek no…leave me alone…I said NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! STOP DEREK!...DON'T TOUCH ME! N-No…please…_"

"Emily?"

Emily gasped, and looked at Sam and Santana, who were sitting by her. "Oh…hey Sam." She said, smiling at him. "Are you okay? What happened?" Santana asked. "W-What do you mean?" Emily asked. "You're crying." Sam said, wiping her cheek. "O-Oh…well…it's nothing." She said. "Emily…I know that _nothing_ wouldn't make you cry like that." Sam said sternly. "Spill it." Santana said, crossing her arms. Emily took a deep breath. "There were…some girls gossiping about me in the bathroom…I yelled at them…but it brought back memories." Emily said, her voice trembling. "WHAT?" Santana shouted, quickly standing up. "Emily…" Sam said, hugging her. "I'm going to KILL those bitches…" Santana said, before Emily caught her wrist. "Santana…don't. It wouldn't really help." She said. Santana sighed, and sat back down and Brittany joined them. "Emily, ignore what those girls say. They're just jerks who are jealous because you have such awesome friends." Sam said. Emily smiled. "And I have you too." She said, hugging Sam before Mr. Shue walked in. "Okay guys, Nationals is coming up, fast. Its two months away, and we need to decide what songs we're going to do. The songs we decided on before have to be changed. We also need to start brainstorming." Mr. Shue said.

The next day before Glee, Sam was walking with Artie and Mike. "So, you and Emily have been together for five months as of tomorrow." Mike said. "Do you have anything planned?" Artie asked. Sam nodded. "I do." He said with a smile. "Sam, you seem really happy with Emily." Mike said. "I am. With Emily, I feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true." He said. "Sam, are you upset with the fact that Derek is at the school now?" Artie asked. "Yeah, but as long as he leaves Emily alone, I'm fine with it." Sam said. "Hey, how do you think that she feels?" Mike said. Sam smiled. "I know exactly how she feels, she's told me before." He said, a grin on his face. Music started playing, and Sam spun around as he started singing immediately.

(Shortened Lyrics! .)

"Jamie's in love  
>She's got the summer blowing through her hair<br>She turns it up  
>She says tonight you take me anywhere<br>Bobby's in luck  
>He got a fire burning in his eyes<br>He turns it up  
>And he says girl you better hold on tight…"<p>

As the three walked down the hallway, Mike and Artie joined in for the chorus. They danced as they sang, making their way down the hall.

"_'Cause this is the real thing  
>Love changes everything<br>This is the night when every heart's exploding  
>The real thing<br>Slow down it's happening  
>'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment<br>That summer radio  
>Fireworks off the patio<br>A 3 AM string of green lights in a row  
>And the real thing<br>Love can change anything  
>If you can just let go (<em>let's go!_)_"

The three had walked in the choir room, where Emily was talking to Santana, Quinn and Rachel, and they were laughing. Sam continued singing, and the girls noticed him and the other boys. Sam continued the song, as he and the other boys danced, even Derek.

"_Whoa_  
>Can't pull the brakes on this runaway train<br>_'Cause whoa_  
>This is the heartache that won't go away…"<p>

When they finished the bridge, Sam continued singing as he pulled Emily up with him and danced with her as he sang to her, the boys singing his backup lines.

"Jamie's in love  
>She's got the summer blowing through her hair…"<p>

When Sam finished this line, he dipped Emily, and they froze, along with the music, which was frozen for as long as they were, with Sam smiling at Emily, who was blushing madly. As the music continued, he straightened with her, spinning her, and stretching out his arm, then spinning her back to him.

"_'Cause this is the real thing  
>Love changes everything<br>This is the night when every heart's exploding  
>The real thing<br>Slow down it's happening  
>'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment<em>…"

The other guys pulled the other girls up and danced with them. Sam pulled Emily close to him, and smiled at her, dancing with his forehead against hers, and she smiled at him too.

"_That summer radio  
>Fireworks off the patio<br>A 3 AM string of green lights in a row  
>And the real thing<br>Love can change anything  
>If you can just let go<em>

_Just let go  
><em>Jamie just let go…"

**(A/N: I was so tempted to change the names from "Jamie" to "Emi" and "Bobby" to Sammy"… XD**)

Sam smiled at Emily as the song finished and she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Everyone cheered and Emily smiled as she felt happy with the boy she loves, surrounded by her friends…no, surrounded by her family. Her family that would always be there for her.

"_Why…why did you have to leave me alone with him mommy? Why did…why did you leave me with daddy? He hurts me mommy…I miss you, you would have never let him hurt me…_"

The next day, Emily was at her locker opening it. She was standing there, thinking, and she stopped, as more memories flowed through her mind, and she almost didn't notice when Tina and Rachel walked up to her. "Hey Emi!" Tina chirped. Emily turned to them and smiled. "Hey guys. What's up?" Emily asked as she got her books out that she needs for the day. "Hey Emily, I was wondering. How do you feel about Sam?" Rachel asked, leaning against the locker by Emily's. "Well…I honestly love him, with all of my heart. I've never loved anyone like this; except for my mom…Sam is special to me. I love him, with all of my heart."

Emily was sitting in the first class that she had shared with Sam, and she looked up. She sits in the back, he sits in the front. A note landed on her desk and Sam smiled at her, before going back to his desk. She opened it and smiled at the message inside.

"Emily, I love you with all of my heart.

I can't wait until class is over so that I can hold you.

Sam"

Emily was grinning and then looked at Tina beside her, who had also read the note and smiled. "So you wanted to know how I really feel about Sam, right Tina?" She asked. Tina nodded, as Emily put her elbow on the table, and rested her chin on it. The bell rang and some music started playing. Emily and Tina gathered their things and they stood, and Sam walked over to them, hugging Emily. She smiled and their fingers tangled together, and they walked out of class, as Mike and Tina met up. Emily felt hear heart flutter when Sam kissed her cheek, and she turned to Tina, a smile on her face. They continued walking, the four of them, and The boys went to their class, and Tina and Emily started toward their class as Emily started singing.

"Everybody needs to belong somewhere  
>Life can feel so alone without someone who cares<br>and when life becomes something just to get through  
>That's when I'm glad that I belong to you…"<p>

As Emily sang that first verse, Rachel had joined the two, and they went to their next class. It had passed by quickly, and the three started toward the choir room, as Rachel and Tina joined her with singing.

"_I belong to you  
>I belong to you<em>  
><em>you're the one who will never let me down<br>Won't let me down  
>I belong to you<br>Oh, I belong to you_…"_  
><em>

They finished the chorus just before they had walked into the choir room. There are three stools in front of where the club members usually sit, and the trio sat on it. The music stopped when they had looked at the others. Emily saw Sam, and the music continued.

"_Sometimes life brings more pain than we can bear alone_  
>When hope is gone and I have no more strength to stand on my own,<br>When nothing helps there's nothing that I can do  
>You surround me and <em>show me I belong to you<em>…"

As they sang, Emily looked at Sam, her eyes shining and she was smiling as she sang. Rachel and Tina smiled and the three continued.

"_I belong to you _(To you)_  
>I belong to you<br>you're the one who will never let me down  
>Won't let me down<br>I belong to you_

_I belong to you _(To you)

_I belong to you _(To you)

_you're the one who will never let me down  
>won't let me down<br>I belong to you  
>I belong to you<em>

_Ohh…_

_I belong to you_…"

As Emily and the girls finished the song, Emily smiled at Sam as the club applauded for the trio in the front. Mr. Shue walked to them, smiling and clapping. "Thank you ladies, for that wonderful song! Please, have a seat." Mr. Shue said. Emily sat by Sam, Tina by Mike, and Rachel by Finn as Mr. Shue looked at the glee club. "Okay you guys, we need to think about our songs for Nationals, which is in two months. We really need to focus, and I think that it would be best, if we were to work on a project." Mr. Shue said, sitting on the middle stool. "What kind of projects?" Quinn asked. Mr. Shue smiled. "True Feelings." He replied. The glee members had confused expressions on their faces. Mr. Shue sighed and he stood. "You guys, for too long, we've been holding our emotions in, and…our songs have suffered from it. This week, you guys need to find a song that we can perform on Saturday, which shows true feelings about what happens to you guys daily." Mr. Shue said, smiling. "You have to have all suggestions in by next Friday. Good luck." Mr. Shue said, smiling.

"_Daddy? Where's mommy? Why are they burying her where she can't get out? Why are they locking the box? Daddy…is mommy not coming back?_"

-_THE NEXT DAY_-

"We were seventeen and invincible,  
>Had the world figured out,<br>And the girl on my shoulder,  
>Told me everything's gonna be all right,<br>And everything was gonna be all right…"

As Derek sang the first verse, he was bobbing to the music, getting into the song.

"Yeah, maybe we were in high school,  
>But you never see the ending,<br>When you're young and not pretending,  
>Singing everything's gonna be all right,<br>And everything was gonna be all right

Buried her deep inside, stars stuck in my eyes…"

As Derek reached the chorus of the song, some of the boys were singing backup for him, and he looked at Emily as he sang the chorus.

"_Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band  
><em>'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
><em>Yeah, she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road<br>Driving to the city and then who knows?_

_'Cause that's all she wrote  
>I wish that I could turn this car around<br>But she's got a boyfriend now_…"

Emily's face turned red, and Derek smiled, as he kept singing, dancing with Mike and Brittany.

"Then I took a trip out to LA  
>For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away<br>I'm thinking everything's gonna be all right  
>And everything was gonna be all right<p>

Maybe I thought I could sweep in  
>And sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston<br>Thinking everything's gonna be all right  
>And everything was gonna be all right<p>

The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone

_Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band  
><em>'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
><em>Yeah, she's on the West Coast and I'm on some back road<br>Driving to the city and then who knows?_

'Cause that's all she wrote  
>I wish that I could turn this car around<br>But she's got a boyfriend now

…"

As Derek finished singing, he smiled as the rest of the glee club cheered for him. Emily stood up and walked over to him, and the room fell silent. She stopped a foot away from him and looked at him. He looked back at her. "Emily…I really am sorry about what had happened. I didn't want to hurt you…I really did love you. The fact that I'm Bi-Polar, and Schizophrenic really didn't help. After we broke up, I started on counseling and they put me on some medication. I'm able to control my…conditions, and I…I want to be in the baby's life, and I want to be in your life too, if you'll let me. Please Emily…will you forgive me?" Derek asked. Emily closed her eyes and she sighed. She hugged Derek and he was surprised at first, but he then hugged her back. She pulled away. "Derek…I forgive you, but you have to work hard to prove to all of us, that you're really sorry for what had happened, alright?" Emily said. Derek smiled, and he started crying. "Oh Emily…Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen…I'm happy…now I can be involved with the baby's life…" Derek said, trying to stop himself from crying. Mercedes walked forward and hugged Derek, consoling him, them she grabbed Emily and hugged the two of them, together, and the rest of the glee club hugged them, and Emily smiled as Derek laughed, and she felt happy, that everything had finally seemed to be going great for her, for once.

Destiny sat on the couch, reading the letter that she had received in the mail for the third time. She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Emily the news! She heard the door open, and heard Brandon, Sam and Emily's voices. She stood up as they walked into the living room. Emily and Sam smiled at Destiny. "Hey Des!" Emily said happily. "Hey Emily, Sam, come have a seat. I have some news." She said. Emily and Sam set their bags down by the closet door, and sat on the couch. "What's up?" She asked, looking at Destiny. Destiny smiled. "Do you remember that job I was talking to you about that is in New York?" She asked. Emily nodded. "That big step up that would make you a professional fashion designer you mean? Your dream? Yeah, I remember." She said. Destiny took a deep breath. "I got a letter from them. They want me to become a professional! We would have to move there after school ends, but we'd be able to own a nice house and we wouldn't have to worry about living in a bad neighborhood, they'd have us in a safe one." Destiny said.

Sam froze and Emily's jaw dropped. "What?" She shouted. Destiny and Brandon jumped at her sudden outburst. "What do you mean we would have to move? I can't move! I'm finally happy! I have a life here! I have a boyfriend, and friends!" Emily said loudly. Sam looked like he didn't know what to say or do, and Destiny looked at Brandon who held up his hands. "Hey, I told you that she wouldn't want to go. Why don't you ask about what we had talked to Sam's parents about?" Brandon offered. "What did you say to my parents?" Sam asked, pulling Emily down, so that she is now sitting back down, and looking at Brandon. "We asked them if Emily didn't want to move with us, that if it would be okay if she would be able to move in with your family." Brandon said. Sam looked at Emily. "Well? What do you want to do Emi?" He asked. Emily looked at Brandon. "Could I…move in with Sam's family? Please?" She asked. Brandon smiled and Emily stood and hugged him. "They already said yes. I knew you would want to move in with them anyway."

* * *

><p>Here's a quick preview of chapter 10:<p>

"So…would you like to…maybe…go out…on a date, with me?"

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that just because she's pregnant then that means that she's a slut? You're the slut, as far as I can see."

"Emily? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm…I'm fine Sam, Quinn…don't worry guys…"

"Emily?"

"O-Oh my god, she's in labor! Somebody call an ambulance! Hurry!"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! :O**

**So what did you guys think~? ^-^ I'll work on the next chapter, it should be up sooner than this one was XD**

**Please review if you want to inspire me to work faster! :D**


	10. Nationals

**Here's chapter 10! :)**

* * *

><p>10: Nationals<p>

So here's what you've missed on Glee:

Emily and Sam are happily a couple. Emily and Derek are friends again, but she warned him to be careful around her, because she doesn't fully trust him yet. Emily is living with Sam and his family because Destiny got her dream job, which requires her to move to New York, and she and Brandon talked to Sam's parents and got their permission for her to live with them.

And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been living with Sam's family for two months now, and I'm eight months pregnant. I'm kind of nervous about the baby, but I'm also kind of excited. Nationals are this Saturday, and Mr. Shue assigned me a song to sing during it. I'm excited, and Sam is as well…<em>"

Emily stood, looking at the bus with a smile on her face. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them above her stomach. "So you excited?" She asked Sam, looking at him. "Yep. I've never been to New York before." He said, smiling. "Oh really?" Emily asked, pulling away from him, swinging him small suitcase. Sam laughed. "Yep. I take it you've been there before?" He asked. Emily nodded. "I've been there with Destiny and Brandon." She said, walking to the bus. Sam rushed forward and took the suitcase from her hand, and put it under the bus, and Emily crossed her arms, pouting. "Not fair. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things myself Sam." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Sam smiled and hugged Emily, kissing her, and she looked straight ahead, blushing. "Fine then…" She said. A sweater hit the side of Sam's head and Emily giggled, looking to the door of the bus. "Hurry up Sam!" Santana shouted, sticking her tongue out at him. Emily and Sam walked into the bus, and sat in their seat, just in time to hear a question be asked. "So…would you like to…maybe…go out…on a date, with me?"

Emily peeked over the top of her seat, to see Derek and Mercedes sitting by each other, Derek blushing. Mercedes smiled and kissed Derek's cheek. "Okay, I'll go out with you." She said, smiling. Derek smiled happily and hugged Mercedes. "Aw, how cute." Emily said, smiling. Derek blushed as Emily and the others laughed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is that her?" "Yeah, that's her…she's the girl who slept with him." "Really? She doesn't look like she would…" "She did…trust me…" Emily winced, as something hit the back of her head. A liquid slid down the scalp of her head and her eyes burned as laughter filled the hallway. Emily took the tomato off of her head and tossed it into a nearby trashcan, before another tomato hit her in the head, but this one was rotten, and as soon as it hit Emily, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.<em>

* * *

><p>The club stood in the building that the competition is in, and Emily was messing with the lace at the bottom of her dress. "You okay?" Sam asked. Emily smiled, looking at Sam. "Yeah, I'm excited. I can't wait." She said, her smile turning into a grin. Sam smiled and hugged Emily. "Hey Emily, are you nervous?" Quinn asked. "No…" She started. "I mean about the baby." Quinn said. "Oh…A little." Emily said, smiling. "It's okay; I think that when it comes, you'll be ready." Quinn said, giving Emily a hug. "Thank you Quinn." Emily said. When they separated, Sam grabbed her hand and smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Okay. Usually I'm pretty cautious about getting your hopes up, but honestly guys? I think we got a really good shot at winning this thing." Mr. Shue said, as the group cheered. "Alright, put your hands in the middle." He added. Sam put the hand that he was holding Emily's with, and smiled at her. "1, 2, 3, New Directions!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey…Emily, so are you really moving away?" "Yeah. Dad got another job in Ohio, so I'm moving over there." Raven and Brett exchanged looks. "Emily, you can't stay with your father much longer, he's going to kill you someday! We don't want that to happen!" Raven said, grabbing Emily's hand. "Emily...please, just be careful in Ohio, okay?" Brett asked. "Okay, I promise."<em>

* * *

><p>When the all-girls group was up singing, Emily was smiling and nodding her head along with the music and dancing in her seat between Sam and Quinn. She and Sam were smiling and having fun. Emily suddenly stopped, and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Are you okay Emily?" Sam asked. She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling. "Okay…" Sam said.<p>

When the group was done, there was a break. Sam, Derek and Puck ran to the bathroom, and Emily, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes were waiting for them in the lobby. Emily noticed another show choir group nearby. They are wearing Green and Purple. The girls are wearing purple dresses with a green scarf across the waistline, and green bows in their hair. The boys are wearing black suits with green ties and Emily froze. "Emily, are you okay?" Mercedes asked. A girl and boy started toward Emily and the girls, and Emily gasped. "Emily!" The girl chirped, hugging her. Emily smiled. "Oh my gosh, Raven!" Emily replied, smiling and laughing. When they parted, she noticed Brett beside Raven. "Brett! You've gotten taller!" She said happily. "And you've gotten bigger." He said, noticing her stomach. Emily smiled softly. "Yeah…" She said. Sam, Derek, and Puck returned from the bathroom, and Emily introduced everybody. "So, you two are Raven and Brett. We heard about you." Mercedes said, smiling. "Oh, cool!" Raven said happily. "What's the name of your group?" Sam asked. "Oh, the Portland Scale Blazers." Brett said simply.

A girl from their school walked over, her arms crossed. She has curly blonde hair in a side ponytail and green eyes, along with the green bows in her hair like the other girls. "Just _what_ are you two doing? What part of 'no fraternizing with the enemies' do you two _not_ understand?" She hissed at Raven and Brett. "Chill out _Ashley_. We're just talking to some old friends." Raven hissed, glaring at the girl. Ashley turned and noticed Emily and a smirk grew on her face. "Well well well, if it isn't Emily Rae. How are you? I heard you were sleeping around and got pregnant, but I didn't know you were _this_ close to popping!" Ashley said, laughing at the end of her sentence. Emily bit her lip and Sam gently squeezed her hand. Ashley noticed the two of them holding hands and smirked. "Oh, it looks like you managed to finally snag some sexy man-candy. I wonder…how many times did you have to sleep with him huh?" She asked. She stood in front of Sam and looked right into his face. "How would you like to be with a _real_ woman?" She asked, putting her finger on the bottom of Sam's chin. Ashley looked and saw Derek and snorted. "So Derek, you left our amazing school, so be with this little _slut_ at her school? What a _waste_ of your time, because we are going to whip the New Direction's butt so hard, that little miss slut here will pop all over the stage." Ashley said, crossing her arms. Santana spun Ashley around and slapped her, right across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" She squeaked, holding her cheek. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that just because she's pregnant then that means that she's a slut? You're the slut, as far as I can see." Santana said, glaring an icy glare at Ashley. "Yeah, you're one to talk Ashley! You're the one who has literally slept with half of the school!" Raven added, glaring at Ashley. Sam stepped forward and looked at Ashley, who looked at him as well. "Now, I suggest you gather up that ego you have, and scurry over to your group, before you get us really angry." He said. "Because we New Directions, we stick together." Derek said. "We have each other's backs and we don't let little girls with bitchy attitudes change anything." Puck said. Ashley's face burned red and she turned on her heel and rushed back to their group. "T-Thanks you guys…" Emily said, smiling at her friends. Sam smiled at her, and Raven and Brett gave Emily one last hug, before their group was called backstage.

The New Directions sat in their seats and Emily sat between Sam and Quinn once more. They watched the Portland Scale Blazers perform, and Emily winced. Sam looked at her with concern, before returning his attention to the stage.

"…_I wanna be your Friday night speed ride_

_Summertime, sunshine, barefoot in the moonlight_

_I wanna be your jackpot, hot spot_

_Wide open road in a candy apple rag top_

_I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high_

_I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night_…"

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel sang a ballad first, and kissed at the end, before Sam walked onto stage and started singing.<p>

"And the heart is hard to translate,

It has a language of its own,

It talks and tongues and quiet sighs and prayers and proclamations,

In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures,

In short shallow gasps!"

Everything froze, and Emily walked on, and continued the song.

"…_But with all my education,_

_I can't seem to commend it,_

_And the words are all escaping me,_

_And coming back all damaged,_

_And I would put them back in poetry,_

_If I only knew how,_

_I can't seem to understand it_…"

Sam walked over to Emily, and reached his hand toward her, and she reached back to him, as they sang together, and as the rest of the Glee Club walked in behind them and started singing 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

"_**And I would give all this and heaven too,**_

_**I would give it all if only for a moment,**_

_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,**_

'_**Cause I've been scrawling it forever,**_

_**But it never makes sense to me at all**_…"

Sam looked at Emily, and she smiled at him, as she continued singing the next verse.

"…_And it talks to me in tiptoes,_

_And sings to me inside,_

_It cries out in the darkest night,_

_And breaks in morning light._

_**But with all my education**_…"

Sam joined in during the last line, and he sang the next verse.

"…I can't seem to commend it,

And the words are all escaping,

And coming back all damaged,

And I would put them back in poetry,

If I only knew how,

I can't seem to understand it,

_**And I would give all this and heaven too,**_

_**I would give it all if only for a moment,**_

_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,**_

'_**Cause I've been scrawling it forever,**_

_**But it never makes sense to me at all.**_

No, words are a language,

_It doesn't deserve such treatment,_

And all my stumbling phrases,

_Never amounted to anything worth this feeling,_

_**All this heaven,**_

Never could describe such a feeling as I'm having,

_Words were never so useful,_

_**So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before**_…"

As they finished the song, the audience started cheering and the next song started, and Finn started singing.

"I used to hide away and only try to save myself

From falling in love or staying up on the shelf…"

Sam started the next line.

"…_I was afraid to walk the streets alone or by your side_

_Just waiting up for something that could save my life_…"

Emily sang next, then Rachel,

"…_No, there's no way out, stuck inside my head now_

_**Headed for a break down when I should be headed for the door**_

**'Cause I found out there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**And I know you can't hide, it's the shot heard 'round the world**

**Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**But baby don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world**

If we could light up every street with our cellular phones

_Then maybe we can save ourselves or maybe we won't_

_But it doesn't even matter if we got no plan_

As long as you're holding on to somebody's hand

_Because a way out, stuck inside your head now_

_**But I know we can break out if we can all just step outside the door**_

**'Cause I found out there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**And I know you can't hide, it's the shot heard 'round the world**

**Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**But baby don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world**…"

While the group was dancing, Sam noticed a pained expression on Emily's face, and he continued, still thinking about Emily.

"…I'm gonna kiss the sky tonight, maybe you should try it

_I'm gonna learn to fly tonight and you're invited_

_'Cause all the things that we've become are making me so fucking numb_

_And this time I have had enough_

_**Goodbye and say hello to the end of the world**_

**I found out there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**And I know you can't hide, it's the shot heard 'round the world**

**Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**But baby don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world**

**Lights out, there's no such thing as a miracle, a miracle**

**But baby don't cry, it's the shot heard 'round the world**."

As they finished and got off stage, Sam hugged Emily. "You were amazing." He said. She smiled. "T-thanks…you were t-too hun…" She said, her voice shaky. "Emily, are you okay? You look pale." Quinn asked, walking over to the two. "I'm fine." Emily said, smiling weakly. ""Emily? Are you okay?" Sam asked sternly. "I-I'm…I'm fine Sam, Quinn…don't worry guys…" Emily said quietly, before she fainted, falling toward the ground. Sam rushed and caught her. "Emily?" He shouted. "Help! Somebody!" Quinn shouted, as Mr. Shue rushed over.

"O-Oh my god, she's in labor! Somebody call an ambulance! Hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it~?<strong>

**Review please! :)**


	11. Goodbye?

11. Goodbye?

So here's what you've missed on Glee:  
>The kids went to Nationals and while they were there, some of Emily's old friends who are in an opposing Glee club said Hi, and a girl from her old school was starting to harass Emily, but her friends stood up for her. Sam noticed that Emily kept looking like she was in pain and she kept denying it. After the New Directions finished their songs, Emily fainted and started to go into labor.<br>And that's what you missed, on  
>GLEE<p>

"Emily?!"

"Hold on, Emily!"

"We're gonna have to give her a C-Section!"

"Sam, you have to wait with everybody else!"

"I can't leave her alone!"

"Sam, it's okay…" Quinn said, setting her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked at her, his hands tangled in his hair and his eyes red. Raven and Brett sat on the other side of Sam, along with a supervisor from their school. The entirety of the New Directions waited in the waiting room, and Mr. Shue waited by the desk and a doctor walked in. Sam sat up as Mr. Shue talked to the doctor. Quinn and Raven looked at Sam. "Don't worry, she'll pull through. She's been through worse than this." Raven said, smiling. Sam chuckled. "Yeah…she has." He said, smiling. Mr. Shue walked over to them. "Okay guys, the doctor says that we can go and see her. Sam, she wants to see you, Quinn, Derek and Mercedes. She's okay guys." Mr. Shue said, smiling at everyone.

Sam, Quinn, Mercedes and Derek stood and followed the doctor to a room and when they walked into it, they say Emily holding a tiny pink bundle. Emily's face lightened up when she saw them walk into the room and she smiled. "She's so tiny!" Derek said as they got closer to Emily, who chuckled. "Yeah she is." She said. Sam gave Emily a side hug, and he looked at the baby girl in her arms, and she looked back at Sam, with the same green eyes that Emily has, and Sam couldn't help but smile. "So what did you name her?" Mercedes asked. Emily looked at them. "I named her Lucy." She said. Quinn smiled and Emily looked at her. "I thought I'd name her after both of her godmothers. Her middle name is Mercy." She said, looking at Mercedes who smiled as well. Emily looked at Sam. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked. "U-Uh okay!" Sam said, blushing. Emily smiled as she handed the baby over to him. Sam looked at the baby girl in his arms, and she looked back at him. He smiled and she did too, and he laughed, and Lucy reached toward him, and grabbed onto a lock of his hair, making Emily and the others laugh. "I think she likes you Sam." Quinn teased as Sam handed a giggling Lucy back over to Emily. Derek held her next, and he smiled at his daughter, and she looked at him with big eyes, and then she giggled, and Derek held her close. "She's beautiful."

* * *

><p>Emily was released to go back to Ohio with the rest of the Glee Club, and the hospital had given her some extra clothes for Lucy. As they were on the plane, Lucy slept most of the way. Which was sort of fitting, as it was quiet on the plane, except for Rachel, Kurt and Tina mooning over how cute Lucy is, and begging to spoil her with gifts, making Emily laugh, and Sam fight them off with a magazine.<p>

When they had gotten back to McKinley, the Choir Room was decorated, and a banner hung across the ceiling saying "Congrats New Directions! (And Emily!)", making Emily laugh.

"Emily!"

Emily saw Brandon, Destiny, Mrs. Pillsbury, and Sam's family waiting for them in the choir room. They gasped at the sight of Lucy, and Emily smiled. "Well, here she is!" Emily said. "Wow, she's so tiny!" Stacy, Sam's younger sister said as she saw Lucy. Lucy looked at her and smiled. "Would you like to hold her?" Emily asked. Stacy looked at her with wide eyes. "Whoa, can I?" She asked her mom, who smiled and nodded. Emily handed the pink bundle to Stacy, who sat on a chair next to Emily and looked at her. Emma walked over to Emily. "So how are you doing?" She asked, putting her hand on Emily's shoulder. "I'm better." She said, smiling. Emma smiled. "Good! Because Mr. Shue and the kids have something they want to give you." Emma said, nodding toward Mr. Shue. He and the rest of the kids walked forward. "Emily, the kids wanted to sing you a song." Mr. Shue said, nodding toward the band.

The entire club started off, and Emily smiled as Sam's mother was the next to hold Lucy.

"…Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
>Your kiss, your kiss…"<p>

Sam started off first, and as he sang, he walked to Emily, and sang to her.

"You walked in  
>Indie rock used to be dirty pop<br>Could you be everything;  
>My rise and my fall?<br>Rescue me, 9 to 5  
>40 fires in your eyes<br>I don't care what you buy  
>Just don't you go…"<p>

As Sam sang, he slowly re-joined the rest of the group as Finn sang the bridge of the song.

"No need to leave the light on  
>There's no one here tonight<br>Only you and I…"

The rest of the club joined in for the chorus.

Kill me in a record shop now  
>One shot and you took me down<br>I could feel it when the arrow hit  
>You sunk me with your deadly lips<br>Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
>Your kiss, your kiss<br>I can't get over it…"

As Sam started on the next verse, he pulled Emily up to dance with him

"…Now, spin me 'round the record shop  
>Look at you, the record stops<br>Will you run, or flirt 'til it hurts?  
>Dance with me, with your eyes<br>As you scream through the aisles  
>Bury me a 12 inch grave<br>And don't you go…"

As Sam finished, he spun Emily, and held her, as Finn walked over to her and sang the bridge.

"…No need to leave the light on  
>There's no one here tonight<br>Only you and I

Kill me in a record shop now  
>One shot and you took me down<br>I could feel it when the arrow hit  
>You sunk me with your deadly lips<br>Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
>Your kiss, your kiss<br>I can't get over it…"

Sam and Finn sang the next part to her, as Emily sat down.

"…Tonight, tonight  
>Don't leave me tonight<br>Reach for me, just one time  
>As the sun sets behind<br>Don't say goodbye, goodbye  
>Don't say goodbye<p>

Kill me in a record shop now  
>One shot and you took me down<br>I could feel it when the arrow hit  
>You sunk me with your deadly lips<br>Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
>Your kiss, your kiss<br>I can't get over it

Kill me in a record shop now  
>One shot and you took me down<br>I could feel it when the arrow hit  
>You sunk me with your deadly lips<br>Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
>Your kiss, your kiss<br>I can't get over it

Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
>Your kiss, your kiss<br>I can't get over it…"

* * *

><p>"Emily, could I talk to you?" Sam asked. Emily nodded. "Of course!" She said happily. Sam grabbed her hand and led her into their room and they sat on the bed. "What's up Sam?" Emily asked, looking at Sam, concern clear on her face. "Emily, I have a question I want to ask you, and I need you to answer this seriously." Sam said. "Of course I'll be honest." Emily said. "Do you love me?" Sam asked. "Of course I love you Sam! Where is this coming from?" Emily asked, setting her hand on Sam's knee and gently squeezing it. Sam looked at Emily and pulled something out of his pocket, and gave it to Emily. She inspected it, as Sam blushed. "A ring?" She asked. "Emily, I love you. I…I want to be with you, and…I would like to marry you someday." Sam said, his face getting even redder. Emily smiled and she threw her arms around Sam's neck. "Of course! I would love too." She said, smiling. Sam kissed her and she happily kissed him back, and he put the ring on her finger. "I love you Emily, so much." Sam said, hugging her. "I love you too, Sam Evans."<p>

* * *

><p>"Emily, there's someone on the phone for you." Sam's mother called from the living room. Emily walked over to where Sam's mom was and took the phone from her, thanking her. "Hello? Emily here." She said into the phone. "Emily?" A voice asked. "Oh? Hey Brandon! What's up?" She asked happily. "Emily, I just got a phone call from the Ohio State prison." Brandon said. Emily's breath caught in her throat. "W-What did they say?" Emily asked in a shaky voice as Sam walked out of their room, holding Lucy. "What's wrong?" He asked. Emily heard Brandon hesitate. "Emily…they told me that you father has broken out of jail." He said. Emily froze, and she dropped the phone and collapsed to her knees. "Emily?!" Sam shouted. She felt his hands on her shoulders and looked at him. His mother was standing behind him, holding Lucy, and Sam was looking at Emily with concerned eyes. "Hello?" She heard from the phone. Sam picked it up. "Brandon? It's Sam…what did you just tell Emily?" Sam asked. Emily heard Brandon talking to Sam, and his eyes grew wide. "Okay…I'll tell her. Alright Brandon. I…I'll talk to you later." Sam said, hanging up the phone. Emily was shaking and Sam held her close and ran his hand over her hair. "It'll be okay Emily, I promise. I won't let your father hurt you." Sam said as he held her.<p>

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Sam and Emily stood in front of their club members, Emily sitting on a stool. "You guys…we need to tell you something." Emily said. "It's something…that's really important." She added. "What's up?" Derek asked. Sam and Emily exchanged glances. "You guys…Emily's father has broken out of jail." Sam said, gently squeezing Emily's shoulder.<p>

It was eerily silent in the room, before it erupted with noise. "Guys, let them finish." Mr. Shue shouted, nodding toward Sam and Emily. "We…talked with Sam's parents, and we're going to be moving away for a little while. We…we can't tell you guys where just yet." Emily said. "Emily and I were rehearsing all weekend with a song to say goodbye to you guys." Sam said. "But you guys can't leave!" Mercedes said. Emily shook her head. "We have to. We can't risk my dad finding Sam's family and hurting any of us…or Lucy." She said sadly. Sam reached over and gently squeezed her hand. "This song…is for you guys."

The music started, and Emily stood up from sitting on the stool, and she and Sam held hands. Emily started first.

"Cross through the night  
>I looked down and lost my way my light …"<p>

Sam started next, and then they then sang together.

"…Brought to my knees  
>Though the dark surrounds it pulls me down<br>I do not sink beneath

Still here  
>Staggering on<br>Through the impossible  
>We remain<br>I can breathe one more day  
>Still here<br>Still fighting on  
>All we have is today<br>Find my way  
>To the beauty of one more day<br>Still here

Hope fades away  
>When tomorrow holds no promises today<br>Then today I am set free  
>For amidst the tears amongst the fear<br>I find the joy to be

Still here  
>Staggering on<br>Through the impossible  
>We remain<br>I can breathe one more day  
>Still here<br>Still fighting on  
>All we have is today<br>Find my way  
>To the beauty of one more day<br>Still here

Still here  
>Staggering on<br>Through the impossible  
>We remain<br>I can breathe one more day

Still here  
>Still fighting on<br>All we have is today  
>Find my way<br>To the beauty of one more day  
>Still here…"<p>

Emily was crying by the end of the song, and Sam hugged her, as the rest of the Glee club stood and walked over to give their dear friends one last hug, for who knows how long.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go :)<strong>  
><strong>There might be a sequel, I have yet to decide.<strong>


End file.
